ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nerd comes!
This is the Eight episode of the second season. Plot The Nerd from Scottland returns...to do something. Synpioses *WARNING THIS IN STORY MODE* The Nerd,Who has been studying the appearances of Cassie Benny's Alien from a great distence, is busy writing a review over the largest Alien who rarely is used: Locknecassie. The Tail seemse to be constructed like it came from medival times by some chamical under metal such as Ployanide. Nerdiness comes in handy for science. '' ''Plodyanide is a substance able to regrow a part if said part is in the source of this certian metal for a long period of time. When one person cuts the part off then the missing link is regrown through light gray pool alike water. The Nerd observes the mouse, who has his tail attached onto a metal apple, which he cut. It regrew only to be the shape of a fingernail at the tail tip. "Just like the NessiLien." He muttered to himself, while papers are sprawled around the entire dark counter hooked to several machine. Nerd moved his glasses back up. "I wonder what Alien is currently being used at the moment." He turned on the TV to see little Screwhedge perhaps square at the scene where a churning machine is slowly arching it's way to the slums. Screwhedges eyes glowed light blue as her eyes closed and rised both hands in the air. By the way,her fingergrips is glowing a lighter and visible blue. Nerd watched a big ball of objects that were either sharp or big,fly into the massive object filed of machine parts including car doors. It almost resembled a ice cream cone when the machine dawned towards the machine. Then She threw the object while her eyes were closed like one of those villians from a Anime show. "Telekinesis...interesting." He said, raising a eyebrow and watched the machine crumble into pieces. The people who didn't notice just kept on their marryily day. "So much for a Alien hero." THEMESONG! At the Zoo... "What state are we in?" Cassie asked, her arms folded and a deep frown on her face. "I believe North Dakota." Stallion said,while he is having a staring contest with a monkey that has a pouting exression on it's face. "Hey, you saved the entire city from being saved, you should be glad." Gastro told her, licking a icecream cone and Anna is having a tug of war with two monkeys over her blue hoody that has a doll house image on the middle. "And enjoy what you saved." "Says the boy who wants to be a Workaholic when he grows up." She huffed, blowing her hair out of eyesight. "I AM a workaholic." Gastro said, catching the piece of icecream on to his tongue. "I don't get it." Cassie remarks, having a confused expression on her face. "I'mmmaa gonnna win!" Anna shouted, while a growing crowd of people are placing bets on her and the monkeys on who would win the tug of war. We see a sparkle in Cassie's light blue eye. Then she takes out her gray and pink camera from her 'V' shaped pocket on the darkish gray shorts easily to be mistaken as ash black. This will be totally memorable. ''She thought, grinning deviously. "Say...Tugga!" Cassie proclaimed,already activating the button. "Tugga?" Her Uncle repeated,breaking the staring contest. Enevitably letting the monkey win. "I am gonna win this tugga war!" Anna declared, using all her might to win the competition. "Tugga Aka Tug Of War was invented by the Vikings when they were arguring over a deer skin which had been transfered into slippery rope compatable to make a swing, The two Vikings made a vow to use the rope with their friends to see who will get it." Gastro explains, pausing from his ice cream and a person behind them is listening. He continues. "Before they could start,one of his frieds was curious of how they should call this..um..uh.. activity which brought some profanity words untill one walking by woman just shouted 'TUG THE ROPE" and La-la!" He finished, a big smile on his face. "We get Tug Of War from the Vikings." "Really?" The listener asked, startled and surprised of this explaination. "No," Gastro paused, taking a breath. "Why were you even listening?" '''Klick!' Within the flash, Anna managed to get the hoody away from the monkey's hands long enough to wrap it around her wraist and tied the long sleeves together in a knot. She made sure to be a few feet away from the Monkey cage. "I.am.never gonna try the trick from Zarticius and The Bridge cage again." She firmly said, referring to the second book where Zarticius stood at the cage containing a bird-monkey creature eyeing his sea black hood for a very long time. What happened was he swiped the hood away from it's grasp before this creature could have taken it. "There isn't such a thing as Bridge Cage." Gastro said, continuing to lick his icecream. Some of the visiting people wear sunglasses ontop their heads and a few of them have caps on their heads, whatever not, we can see one pair of -see-through-bright-light glasses worn by our possibly least fond Nerd. Is it me or do they follow me? ''Nerd though to himself,not expecting his research on her Aliens would be this easy. He takes out a notebook and a pen from his pocket in case she went Alien. A mutated Goat with Stinkfly's head and upgrade's skin runs pass the group. 'Neeeaaaahhh!' ''In 1...2...3..''Nerd counted, sliding his pair of glasses over his green eyes prepared when Casssie selected her Alien. 4..5..'' "This might be fun for a worthwhile Ocean Alien chase!" Cassie shouted,then slammed the faceplate of the watch , but on the faceplate is visual black figure of supposedly Corefreeze. Interesting...bumpy and rock parts come out the watch first. Then,the torso becomes the shape of a globe while the hair turns into flames noninteinonly matching the hosts hair color. The Nerd takes note,scribbling down on the notepad'' as he is watching by one eye. ''The arms and legs become rocky parts as it's DNA is change into something else. Which begs the question of how this transformation is set to occur. The inside must somehow be conected to the brain through ridiclous means in the words of science. If so...There must be one wire somehow a fixture for other bones inside the body. ''Nerd wrote down, thinking more deeper into the secret of the watch. "CORE--'" Lavathrend started and stopped to notice her hands. "Aw man, Lavathrend! This globe is too big to go through a Zoo....Or is it? Only one way to know." A lot of people run from Lavathrend. "I'll catch you little runner!" Lavathrend shouted, running after the mutant and made sure not to step on a little child. "Stop yo!" Nerd watched the other Trix user turn into Icicun. ''Who's the one creating these things? He asked himelf, seeing the watch do the exact same thing except the person became into a roundish balll and wings sprung out the head. "Icicun!" The bat-like creature shouted, screeching like a bat."Wait for me! EECH EEECH!" "Anna,let's see the bear exhibit." Stallion suggested, not really wanting to chase a goat. A-A-AH--CHO! "Gaziltight." Anna said,holding a brochure. "And on the way ton the bear exhbit...We should take the short cut." ________________________________________________ Nerd followed in a steadly and slow pace,it was fairly easy for him to follow the children without being noticed at all. The back has a bulky structure which reminds me of a sandwhich being something solid such as a cliff side mountian from the movie Lionknight. How can it create Fire? it is creating ''heat from it's very hot steaming inside.'' It's thundering bumpy feet can literletly make the ground go in a wave fashion, I am not really kidding in this obversation. ''He admited to himself as his silver hair gets in the way of his eyes. ''Everyone isn't convinced my hair color is silver despite my accident. '' Lavathrend took two spikes form her back and threw them a the goat, they each multiplated into eleven spike items going in a indepentent circle. ''The horns are useful enough to catch a intruder,expecially when they have become skilled in throwing their back items in combat for dire consquences or capture their fleeping pet--Fleeping? Where did that word come from? Nerd thought to himself. The mutated Stinkgrade squeezed through the spikes. "Guess this thing likes to to run!" Lavathrend concluded, then she slammed the watch. It changes shape in blue light, everything becomes part of the round ball and change sinto the shape of a seahorse with small signs of lighter blue bubbles at the center...But through that light it grows a long neck. He noticed a femilarity to a horse taking place.The back legs become a twisty tail. The entire body becomes restructured in everyway. "Seagrade!" The Animal shouted,raising it's hoofs into the air and it's levitating tail kept it from fallng to the ground. The tail bones must be the center of momentum to not take place with gravity, some Exterestial genetics must have came from floating in outer space if the other sade had been on the land for a great length of years. Nerd wrote down on the notepad. "A upgrade to the sea?" Icicun guessed, thinking of the meaning to Her Alien's name. "Interestng. You name your Aliens something related to the sea." "Energy snot!" Seagrade shouted,sending two energy balls from her nostrills in a sneezing fashion without snot or goo on them. "Cool! I discoverd something new and somewhat sounding gross!" The two energy snots hit the two wimpy eyes enevitably turning snot and blocking the eyesight upon landing on mentioned area. Like one of those future weapons used in Sun Wars, they generate energy, except this energy is created in the nose by extra material delivered from the brain itself.The brain could be possibly covered in Algea and pathways of green channels plausibly sending it's power-release demands to the nostrils. ''Nerd wrote down under the sea horse Alien section. '''NNEAAUUUHHH!' The Goat paced around in a circle acting dazed and confused about which direction to go. "This is gonna be easy." Icicun remarks, thinking this mutant would be handled quite easily. "Uh...No it's not." Seagrade corrected him,watching the creature become staticy. "It's getting more challenging." What seemed as electricity changed The mutated Goat's state of appearance into a Benmummy/Benwolf Alien that has horns sticking out from beside the ears and bore a creepy feeling to the bystanders. Including our babbling writing Nerd. "Lets see what your Alien can do..." She started, taking Icicun by his spikey hair using her horse mouth without being too hard. "With energy!" Working together as one is a very good;expecially when the rings of green hit the block of ice which reshapes into the cardiunasoclur outline which gathers the electronic sound around it self to the very ending tip...Much like those electric nets. Nerd took note, while the event takes place. The mutated Goat tried defending itself through the sonic pulse by using it's wide arms. But The creature was struck by the attack itself and fell to the ground. The goat returned to natural form as a collar fell of it's neck. What else can be said is the transformation which made Cassie into Seagrade reverted her into human form. "A shapeshifter?" The girl said, picking up the device by her replaced index finger and other fingers. "I wonder who could have manufactured it." "Lets go to the Ostrich exhibit." Gastro said,walking towards her after he had timed out into himself and has a smile on his face. "I wonder if Ostriches are that bad." Cassie laughed. "Sure thunderboy." She replied directly to him, refering to his nickname given when he bothered to say he liked thunder at a moment of time when a storm rolled by Stallion's truck a few days earlier. They both left the goat which is now sarrounded by a crowd as Cassie has the collar sticking out from her pocket. Bear Exhibit "So are you really are a sneezer to goats?" Anna asks Stallion, her head directed towards him as a keen of interest sparkles in her orange iris. "Since the day my Momma brought me to the zoo." He said , with a shudder going down his entire body. "I kept on SNEEZING, like,after I had touched it I started feeling sick and then I went into...Well I'll say it was The Day It all began." "I don't get why you emphasied the ending." Anna remarks, her eyes dawning onto the bear as Stallion face palmed himself. "Hello bear thingy with dark brown fur who is just looking at me like a very intent creep wanting to stalk me using his black pitch eyes." "Does that kid read adult books or..." A bystander started, having a confused expression easily seen on his soft cheecked face. "She reads Zarticius books." Stallion replied, his eyes gazed to the bears watching the little girl like a hawk sorta like the man who did the same thing when they first met Anna. "Your mean Sir Zarticius, the Fourth generation of Awesome warriors from the town GalvinaOic." The Bystander said, holding a book up as if it was a weapon. "What book had this information?" Anna asked, her eyes filled of anticipation and excitement. The Man kneeled to her eyesight. "I know the writer,by the back of my palm,he's my pal." The Bystander told Anna, holding a copy of one brand new book not yet released to the public. His smile is very devious. "MY LIFE IS A LIE!" Anna shouted, hiding behind Stallion. "Whoever you are...Don't freak out the kid." Stallion scholded the man, shaking hid index finger at him and noticed a sly smile grow on the mans face. "I won't." The Ostrich Exhibit Eighteen minutes later... "This Animal somewhat resembles your Alien." Gastro said, as he threw away his empty ice cream cone into the nearest trash can. "SpeedGate as in Speeder of the gate." Cassie defined her Alien's name, cocking her head at the large bird from behind the fence.The Ostrich quietly walks to towards it as they are distracted by a conversation over itself. "S-SpeedGate?" Two children echoed, their eyes burgled with curiousity. "A Ostrich/bluegilled hybrid." She simplized the explination,leaning her arm on the wooden fence and a big smile on her face. "What's that thing sticking from your pocket?" The other child asked, his black eyes eyeing the collar partially sticking out from her pocket. "A dog collar from my old dog companion who I lost one year ago." Cassie lied. Her voice stooped down to the lowest sad tone almost convincing enough you can believe her without question, but one thing is true, she has a pet back home being taken cared by the next door neighbors. "Awww." Then a man ran by and grabbed the collar from Cassie's pocket. "Hey!" All four shouted, turning to the mans direction. "This.is.the.second.time..." Gastro began, his electric eyes flared in fury. "That this has happened!" The man's appearance flickered like a computer glitch shown from wide screened movies depicted into the science fiction genera for the future or other first things that pop into your head at the mention of it. Strange odd sounds came from him as if he was a robotic machine. "Hello Case." The man's voice began, as he started to sound deeper and split similear to cards being flipping together by a person in whatever game you call it. The Nerd is close by writtng down this somewhat phernominal event from a good distence. Cassie's eyes become big. Her eyes changed intoe their fearless gaze. Her watch automatically clicked. The Ostrich simply poked at Gastro's head very rudely. The Zoo visitors gasp at the creature. "I." "Am." "Not." Similear to light blue boxes being miniture and plates of steel unravling from the host hidden in the disguise of a typical human.Everyone could see his smug smirk rotate off to show blue scaled skin and partially a double set of eyes unclouded while the action occured exactly to a rope wrapped around only the oppossite. "CASE!" '' Who stood there now is OSG with a bigger body form with a few pieces of armor on his shoulder and his hands are inside gauntlets ending to fingerless dark purple gloves that are a victim to claws instead of fingers;in shorter words,OSG bore a really evil Alien supervillian design. "This is my little companion, Jon Turner." OSG said,placing his hand onto the boy's shoulder with a great big smirk on his face. "My apprientice from The Ex-Plumber:Gerald Willis Turner." He turned his head to the bystanding people. "Shoo." The other people fled. "Y--I got RID of you!" Cassie shouted, being held back by Gastro. "You hurt my friend and exchange...you got sent to the void!" The Large Tetramand laughed. "Such a fool would think the Null void as a Tunnel and campus for settlements or us." He started, attached the collar around his wrist. The Collar became any average wrist band with round objects from top to bottom. "Because it is NOT! it's a cheapskate." "The Trix your friend has could make my pops a wealthy man to the galaxy!" Jon said, wearing a gray short sleeved hoody ontop of a blue shirt and his long blue jeans did not match his dark black hair. "He's my little fuser." OSG snickered,giving off a intimidating feeling. "Fuser's are ones who could surround anyone and make them seem human, they also are able to make their arms rocky." "The answer is NO!" Gastro shouted, slamming his watch. The boy's body becomes the shape of board while two remaining feet gain spider resemblance like the arms becoming bent. The hands roll up into balls replicating a shape of a Musical note. ''Nerd writes down. ''The head gets a thunderbolt strike from the forehead to mouth. There comes a green eye...Is this a freak? "Cholija!" The creature shouted, raising it's extra black legs into the air and screeched somewhat like a monkey. {C}"There goes your Ocean Alien kick butt!" Cassie declared, slamming her watch. "LAVATHREND will teach you a lesson!" Lavathrend said, cracking her knuckles. "So be it." OSG said, taking out a long blade. "Apprentice get the watch!" His eyes glowed a permanent white for a minute. "Yes mentor." Jon said, raising his hood over his head. His hands enlarged into rocky parts with round squares above the knuckles. He seemed stronger than last time He had been scared off. "Cosmic howl!" Cholija shouted,sending a howl to the steeled Crystals so they could be halted and fall to the ground. But the crystals rippled right through them. ''SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG\ "Annnnddd they are out!" Lavathrend said, swinging her bat behind her shoulder. "Try messing with the Trix users and you get strike!" "Not so easy." Jon commented, throwing a punch straight at her globe center. That sent her crashing into the Gorrila exhibit. "Cassie!" The creature shouted, then he made himself spin around so much he made a electric tornado big enough to revert it into a yellow shield. "Shield hit!" He yelled as his head is moved to the left. He slowly looked straight as power surged through his fur. "HHHAAAANUAAAAHHH!" He shook his head releashing a blast to the enemies. "Such grand power!" OSG admitted, holding Jon by his shoulders. My other plan is working...Slowly and dreadfully. ''He thought to himself with a sly smile in his mind. ''I can use my backup plan to show I am a faithful Hero and they are the villians. ''"We may need to harness it." Lavathrend stood upright. "NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Lavathrend shouted,throwing her two thorns at his direction and multiplied into a lot. OSG attached the wrist band onto Jon's wrist. "Go test your new powers." OSG told his apprentice,tapping his shoulder. Jon became Ultimate Spidermonkey combined with Goops appearance and Humongausor's height, but with spikes poking from both sides of his head. He had the shape of the wrist band on the area where the belt would be. Lavathrend narrowed her eyes at the creature. "Combo's?" She cocked her head. "I can do better!" Lavathend touched her watch. ''The size decreases by 50% and everything is turning organic-like but with different qualities such;the lining on her body is ice which powering her aquatic powers channels her energy through the ice, eventually melting and giving it a better chance to survive. N''erd writes.I wonder if this thing can create create a massive tsunami, and can flood any room instantly, with little chance for any organic item to be in tact!'' "Rupture!" The Oceaniac creature shouted, her hands raised into the air. OH OH OH OH EEEEHH EHE EHEHEHE '' ''"''Ready to fall, Hero?" Jon shouted, spitting out waste of ickyness by his mouth and throwing goo to Rapture's legs. "OCEAN ALIEN..." She began, drawing a wave of water behind her using hands above the head leaving eyes closed for two seconds. "TSUNAAAAAAAAAAMMMIIII!" She reopened them for the eyes to be a bright blue. ''WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHH. Jon widened himself and reflected the attack like a rubber wall. Cholija touched the floor which seemingly made a soundwave, that made OSG trip on both feet as if his wieght could not be supported. "Cool." The creature stated,licking his lips. "DOG SAND!" Cholija summoned sand from his hoverboard body and sent it OSG'S way. "Oh my lord." OSG muttered, watching the upcoming Sandtomb as his eyes are gigantic. CCCCCCCCCCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH Rupture made a whirlpool and collided him on the mentor as he is in human form with half of the wrist band hanging on his wrist. Jon is currently unconcious. "Great work!" Rupter said, doing a high five and low five with Cholija. "This thing is AWESOME." The Alien said, timing out into Gastro at the same time as Cassie. "We'll meet again...only stronger." OSG said, while he and Jon teleportated away in the beads of sand going around him as he held the boy. "Next time. We'll win! Actually, I better rephrase it, your future will never be the same!" Then The mentor and Apprientice disapeared. "Whateverz!" Cassie said,very cool and raised her hand into the hand "Where's the exit?" A tall female Alien asked; She is very tall (She wears a plumbers suit) with a poking spike from her forehead, her blue eyes are the shape of fragments and her head beares the shape of Tsnumon without fur vividly being seen. "Beside the ticket house." Nerd told her, busy writing on his notepad. "Thanks human." Nerd stopped writing. He loooks to see the female Alien walk through the gates without any noticing her. Except him. "What happened?" Uncle Stallion asked, arriving with Anna to see a ruined Zoo area. "OSG attacked..." Cassie began, rolling her eyes. "With Jon...who declared he is the apprentice of him..." Gastro continued. "Jeez, When do these peeps ever stop chasing these trixes." "And said he is the son of Gerald Turner...Ex-Plumber." Cassie finished, taking a breath. "Something him being a fuser." Stallion's eyes become big and wide. Anna looked back and fourth between them. "I can't believe he went that deep." Aliens used Screwhedge (on TV) Lavathrend (Intended Alien was Corefreeze Icicun Seagrade Rupture Cholija Minor Events -Nerd takes notes on Lavathrend and Seagrade. Major Events -Jon and OSG return as Villians Characters Uncle Stallion Gastro Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Nerd Random Plumber Jon OSG Trivia -This is the second Episode written in story mode. -The Writer admits Script Mode is better than Story mode. -'The Day it all began' is a title for something,something very something to the next series ;). Confusion much?